RLSverse (RLS Universe Governing Body)
The RLSverse ''(also sometimes referred to simply as "the 'verse" or the Collective) is the governing body of several wrestling promotions around the world, created as a central hub of rulemaking and collation of info for said promotions. Founded by professional wrestler Ace in 2012, the RLSverse currently has ten promotions under it's control. History: Founded in 2012, to cover several promotions due to several contract disputes and scandals, by professional wrestler Ace. Some promotions, like the British Wrestling Federation and Wrestling upLOUD!, joined straight away for the security of their talent and the more streamlined ability to work together as entities. Others, like the Fife Wrestling Kingdom and Alliance of Wrestling. By 2013, the promotions signed to the 'verse included those from the UK and Ireland (BWF), North America (FWWC and Exhibition Wrestling: Canada, Exhibition Wrestling: Mexico), Mainland Europe (DRY Wrestling from Sweden and Wrestling upLOUD! technically from Holland) and Japan (Pororesu Star, which would become Exhibition Wrestling: Japan in late 2013, and Japan MIGHTY! Wrestling). In 2014 the expansion by Exhibition Wrestling into Japan inadvertently caused the beginning of the "Great Collapse" which saw the closure of several promotions including BWF and Alliance of Wrestling by the next year. This was combatted by the creation of what is now UNION Wrestling and stricter rules put in place by the 'verse. In 2016 in 'verse caused a slight controversy by denying the legitimisation request for UNION Wrestling's Brawl Championship by six Councillors to one, due to it's creation without prior consultation in a break of etiquette. Ace, who had abstained from voting due to his high placement in both parties, called the decision "unfortunate, but exactly why we have a governing body in the first place". In February 2017, former outspoken critic Fife Wrestling Kingdom were admitted into the 'verse. They were followed by new promotion British Outlaw Wrestling in July, as the affiliate promotion to UNION Wrestling. Council: Promotions: ''1=Affiliate member, no Council representative from within promotion. Council representative closest logical member (e.g. Eddie Hamer for BOW). 2''=Full member, but with no Council representative due to small operational budget.'' Trivia: * The RLS in the name is a homage to the original finisher of it's founder, the Reverse Leg Sweep. * Unlike many similar entities the RLSverse is entirely out-of-Kayfabe as a governing body. It is never mentioned or even hinted at in the stories itself, and has only been mentioned on any show once, in 2017 when Live From The Union welcomed BOW as "our new partner and newest member of the 'verse!". Behind-The-Scenes: This information is meant to be taken as real, not within the imagined universe of my creations. * The RLSverse was created to give some sense of connection between my many existing promotions. It's useful to have from a narrative point of view as an in-universe explanation for certain in-game limitations, the unusually high level of co-operation between the promotions and, as more promotions are actually created on the WWE 2K series going forward, a plot-hole cover for why entrances, ring-gear, themes and move-names are the same despite the non-indy status of some of the places they'll be. * The RLSverse actually began life in the MDickie series, rather than WWE 2K. The move over to WWE 2K was only made in 2K16, and Wrestling upLOUD! (which is my version of Federation Online) remains a MDickie promotion even now. * Japan MIGHTY! Wrestling also isn't currently on the WWE 2K series, instead being my Fire Pro Wresting World promotion. * UNION Wrestling and BOW will exist on WWE 2K18 with 100 CAW slots. Should there be more, Atoms of Wrestling or NRG or maybe even FWK will also be created. RLSverse (RLS Governing Body)